A panoramic or immersive (360°) video presentation generally includes scenes recorded by omnidirectional cameras or camera arrays. Since a user has only a limited field of view (FoV), at least some of the presented content is not actually viewed. In the particular case of a live panoramic video presentation, delivery of video content to certain users may be delayed by different time periods (“latency”).